<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hearts Caught Between the Pages [!Art] by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350589">Hearts Caught Between the Pages [!Art]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange'>DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cap-IM Stony Bingo [85]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Art, Fanart, First Meetings, Libraries, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Shy Steve Rogers, librarian Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony decides to duck into the local Library across the street to avoid his next meeting, knowing no one would recognise him there. Who would think that Tony Stark would ever visit a public library.</p><p>He is glad he does when he meets Steve Rogers in the graphic novel section of the Library. They quickly hit it off talking about comic books.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cap-IM Stony Bingo [85]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Captain America/Iron Man Bingo, Greenie's Cap-IM Stony Bingo - 2020 Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hearts Caught Between the Pages [!Art]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Stony Bingo 2020 Round 1 prompt <a href="https://imgur.com/a/GDtDq3k"> “Library Meetings” [S1]</a><br/>Whoo! Bingo!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~✨~<br/><br/>⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile">my profile</a>.<br/>⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.<br/><br/>~✨~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>